Humane
by semifully
Summary: For the first time, Mukuro felt human emotions. - 6927.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

><p>The first time I met you was back at Kokuyo Land.<p>

It was a while after I was titled as the next mafia boss of the Vongola family, said by the sadist Reborn. Because of him, I started to be introduced to many people and was even acquainted with those I never imagined to be involved with. My interactions with everyone, as well as my "obligation" to become the Tenth Boss, have led you to know about my existence.

You caused trouble, going by Fuuta's rankings to track me down and destroy me. If you were able to get me, then you would be able to reach your goal to destroy the mafia once and for all. At first I thought it was stupid how you wanted to destroy the mafia. It sounded impossible; childish, even. It's similar to the idea of taking over the world. From then on, I saw you as an unjust person.

However, that changed.

Our first meeting was...let's say, strange. You seemed like a nice person, but in actuality you were filled with rage. Was that sense of kindness an act? Perhaps it was, but there seemed for to that. You sounded so genuine that while fighting you, I knew there was something more than blackness to you. You kept a kindly self inside that I wanted to discover. I wanted to know more about you and why you acted this way. What kind of person are you? Those kinds of questions filled my head.

You are a strong opponent – one of the strongest I've ever faced. You showed no mercy and used any possible way just to defeat me. You took over the bodies of my friends (Hibari-san doesn't count as one, so I'll label him as an acquaintance instead) just so you could catch me off guard during our fight. My anger was thing that overwhelmed me when I saw that you used such disgusting methods. How could you? How could you just take advantage of the ones close to me? Everything you do is pure disgust!

Or that's what I thought.

I could see it, the pain in your eyes once I was hit by the Rebuke Bullet. You were hurting inside. You wanted to come out of your shell and cry out. But, you couldn't do that. You wanted revenge on the mafia that treated you and your other companions horribly. You wanted them to suffer, like how you suffered. And during our fight, that's all that I noticed. I felt...pity for someone like you. You were able to draw that out of me. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to fight you. But during that situation in Kokuyo Land, I had to fight.

As a result, you were thrown into prison by the Vindice. I didn't want to let you get taken away. I wanted to shout and scream or even plead to have you not trapped in prison, but how can I? You saw me as an enemy. I had to bite my lips until it bled to control myself. I tried to object, but Reborn said that it was the best punishment for you.

You didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve going back to prison when all you wanted was to protect everyone from being hurt by the mafia. You haven't shown it, but I saw it in your eyes. I did not need telling twice for me to know that you were doing good in your own way. Ken and Chikusa... Even Chrome. They followed you because you protected them.

You're not bad. You are not bad.

So why couldn't others see that? Gokudera-kun would always shout about how unforgiving you are. Yamamoto would calm him down, but I can see the agreement in the baseball star's eyes. Onii-san agreed, too, I knew. (Hibari-san just hated you; that's very like him.) None of my Guardians liked your presence, and I couldn't see why. You did so much for us in your own way. They knew that, too.

During the Ring Battles, you replaced Chrome the moment she was dying from the lack of having functional organs. You always do that for Chrome, actually. I was surprised to see you accepting the role as the Vongola Mist Guardian. Everyone else felt you should not work alongside us, but I thought otherwise. I was happy to see you. You were alive, and I wasn't sure this appearance of yours was just any illusion.

I saw visions of your memories during the battle. It was my father that appointed you to be my Mist Guardian. You took the role so you could be sure of Ken and Chikusa's safeties. I was shocked to hear that. This made you seem like a completely different person from your previous actions. You even sacrificed yourself for them so that they wouldn't be caught again from Vindice. You deliberately lied to them so that the Vindice wouldn't catch them.

For you to go through such extent... I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to help you even more. I wanted to know what kind of person you really were, despite all your hatred towards me.

This particular vision mostly hit me. You were trapped in machinery inside of a tank full of water. There was no way you could escape from all those chains even if you tried hard enough. Unlike the time during our battle, you looked so fragile... I wanted to free you. I could not bear to see you in such a broken state. Even though your eyes were closed and water surrounded you, I knew you were crying. If not crying, then crying inside.

I knew that because I started crying, too.

The pain was too immense. Not just for my head, but also for my heart. I suddenly felt everything for you. Sympathy, comfort, empathy, and trust. You said you went through life six times, each time experiencing hell as well. Why did you deserve such a fate? I just couldn't understand.

_I wanted to reach for you, hold you, and embrace you._

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna! Are you okay?"

"Hey, Sawada, get a hold of yourself!"

Their voices broke me from the visions. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were wet spots on the floor. I noticed I was actually crying. Tears were pooling in my eyes and were falling rapidly to the ground. I couldn't stop them. I just stayed in the kneeling position, crying my eyes out. Crying my _heart_ out. And the thing hurt most was that my crying was for you.

You, who won the battle and took back the other half of the Mist Ring.

You saw my pathetic form and sneered at me, calling me naïve. You said that I should not show any concern like this for you and that I was wasting my time like this. (Gokudera-kun attempted to throw bombs at you, but Yamamoto stopped him just in time.) You said that you only took the position as my Mist Guardian to get closer to me so that you would be able to control my body and destroy the mafia.

I noticed immediately that you were lying. There was more to that. There was a hidden meaning in those words of yours. I quickly wiped my tears, stood up to face you...but I couldn't look at you in the eye. Instead, I stared at the floor muttering a "thank you." All you did was put on that eerie smile of yours and fainted to the ground, saying that you were tired. I couldn't blame you. You used up too much energy during the fight and to make that illusion of yours last.

Also, I noticed something. Ever since our twisted battle, I was able to sense you. That was, like, ...a proof of a connection.

However, despite my being able to tell when you were around, I haven't seen you for a long time after the Mist Ring battle. Since that day, all I thought about was you. What was your reason for helping us? It was not just to destroy the mafia and take over the world. ...There was more.

My friends would always ask me how I'm doing and I would just answer by saying that I was okay. They knew I wasn't, though, or they wouldn't have asked me continuously. I always had to fake my expression with a smile. But all I wanted to do was cry.

Did you know? I was never the type of person to cry. You're the only one to affect me like this. You're the only one who could break my heart like this.

Eventually, I began to stop thinking about you everyday. Fun moments in my daily life came back once more and I was able to enjoy crazy days with everyone. For a while, it was as if the whole thing with the mafia entering my life didn't exist. I was able to live happily with company of others and it felt great. For a short while, I was happy without you.

Then the future battle hit. Suddenly I found myself in another crazy situation with people ten years older then they were supposed to me. Now, my new enemy was an albino named Byakuran. Still, I was too busy with training that didn't seem to last. Still, you haven't popped into my mind for a long while. I was still enjoying some time with everyone. Laughing, physically hurting, talking...

That was until Gokudera-kun said otherwise.

"Juudaime, please tell me the truth," he says one day with a sad look. "Even though we're enjoying our school days, you still look hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I question. "I'm perfectly content with how things are right now, Gokudera-kun."

"No, Juudaime. You're lying."

I was lying...like how you were lying back then during the Ring battle. He was right – I really was just trying to hide myself from the truth. All the memories of you flowed back into me and they hurt. They hurt so much that I ran out of the hideout, ignoring Gokudera-kun's worried calls. At that time, I didn't care about anyone else. How unusual of me, right? At that time, I only cared about you.

I found myself running all the way to Kokuyo Land, where I first met you. My eyes were puffy and very red. Tears smeared my whole face, but I didn't care. I stopped running and started walking into the building. I continued walking until I got to the room of our fight.

Gosh, it looked so lonely. Why did you choose to settle in such a derelict place? Even though you had your group, you must have felt lonely the whole time. After all, you never told them your true feelings. Says me. I didn't know your true self, either, but at least I had a bigger clue than them. I suddenly remembered thinking about you everyday and how I wanted to know more about you.

Would you let me, if I asked?

My chest started hurting more and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. My whole face was burning, yet my icy tears continued to roll down. Thoughts were running through my head in a dangerous pace and I couldn't control the emotions hitting me.

My knees fell to the ground and I was sitting on my folded legs, laughing bitterly at the murky walls. I was insane for thinking these thoughts.

_I want to hold you, to protect you, to enter your life. I want to caress your face, take your hand, pour my whole life to you. I want to hold your hand, embrace you warmly and never let go. I want to free you from your prison and let you fly with fixed wings._

I looked like a fool, crying and laughing at the same time. I was so broken and it only took you to make me that way. I was feeling dizzy all over and shaking violently. It was hot for me, yet cold for me. I couldn't tell what I was feeling, but the intensity was there. God, this was worse than physical pain. I couldn't take this. I wanted you by my side, like how you were supposed to be.

It wouldn't matter what I would go through to free you from those chains. That day, I vowed to do everything in my power to rescue you.

Once again, you helped us. You helped us escape from Byakuran and the real Six Funeral Wreaths with your powers. You said all this was for the Sky Arcobaleno to not be in the hands of the twisted enemy. I saw you using your illusions to prevent Byakuran from coming any closer. Everyone left the task to you so that we would be able to return to the present.

They never said a thank you. How cruel...

You noticed that I was just standing there, watching you fight your hardest despite only being an illusion. You looked at me with an annoyed face and told me to quickly go and protect Uni and that you were able to handle everything. I was conflicted with whether to go help you or escape like you said. I didn't want to leave you, like the last time. I wanted to stay by your side and stick with you. I failed to do that before, and this was my chance to make it up.

But, I chose to escape. I left you alone with Byakuran while I was going to be safe with everyone else. Nothing was fair for you, and I wasn't making it any better, like I said I would. Before I went to leave, I had to confirm something with you. My heart was beating quickly and that made it hard for me to speak, but I did anyway.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course," you answer. "There shouldn't be any other person to take over the world other than me, after all. Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, go flee with the Sky Arcobaleno and your other companions. I can only hold him off for a short period of time."

I wanted to run up to you and hug you as a way of saying thanks, but you wouldn't want that. So, I did the next best thing.

"Thank you!"

I heard you smirk your usual smirk, and I was content with that. At that time, your laugh, to me, symbolized as a promise. I smiled back, feeling glee within me just before I went off. Our silent exchange of was an equal to a pinky promise. It was a weird kind of pinky promise, but it was just enough.

I think out of all the Guardians, you're the one that helps out the most. In that final fight with Byakuran, who was it that helped us closer to victory? Right, it was you. You planned to use those illusions to fool the Millefiore and by damn, it worked. I watched you fight and stabbing your student with that attitude of yours. My God, I missed your sarcasm and just everything about you.

Still, I had a fight to focus on.

With everyone's help, I was able to win. I defeated Byakuran and stopped him from taking over the world, like he has done with many other parallel worlds. And do you know why we won? It was because of you. You, who hate the mafia and everyone else, and yet you contributed so much to the Vongola. Everyone else said I was the hero, but the bigger hero was you.

Without you, I wouldn't have been able to Uni and who knows what would have happened if she was taken like that? Without you, I wouldn't have had a stronger drive to defeat the boss of the Millefiore. It was because of you that I was able to do all this. No one else is able to do this, but you. All this just so I could be closer to you and be a step closer to freeing you.

But before I went back to the present, I went to talk to you one last time. Despite my nervousness and despite your scary personality, the one thing I wanted to do was see you.

You noticed my approaching to you, so you told Ken and Chikusa to give us some alone space for a while. They looked at me with glaring eyes, but complied to you anyway. The next few seconds, we were alone. My heart was beating fast and I suddenly noticed that I came without knowing what to say. How foolish of me to look at you like this. Why is it that whenever you see me, I seem to be in some pathetic state of some sort?

You chuckle of me, saying that I looked stupid with my mouth open. I answer with a pout, but end up finding the words to say.

"You kept your promise."

"Was it a promise?" he ask. "All I did that time was simply answer your question. Did I not tell you that you would see me once more?"

You sounded confused for someone who went through life six times. Usually, you would seem so sure of everything so it was a bit funny to see you like this. But I'm going against what I'm saying, too. I was confused as well. What made me think it was a promise initially? Still, it counted as a promise for me. I laugh a bit and nod my head.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I don't know, honestly..." I knew the answer to that. I wanted to see you. I wanted to hear your voice directed only to me. "You know, it's weird. You still view me as an enemy and yet you've done so much to help me during my conflicts with the Varia and the Millefiore. But, you know, I don't see you as an enemy."

You pondered for a bit, looking up to the sky. After a while, you looked down to me with an expression I couldn't exactly describe. "You are not my enemy, anymore... Actually, it'd be more accurate to say you were never my enemy."

"Then what am I to you?"

"I...do not have an answer for that."

There was a silence following after that. I thought you would just leave after answering my question, but you continued to stay by my side. It was just this little action that made me figure out what to do next. Going through all this, I was strong enough, right? Thanks to you, I knew I could now handle this new task. After all, like I said, you do not deserve to be trapped in water with only a breathing mask to keep you alive.

I look up to you in the eyes for the first time. You were a bit surprised to see that I was finally looking at you straight on. You probably knew this would now be something serious. Have you ever seen such an expression on my face? Probably not. I don't think I've ever shown this side of me to anyone else. This determination was probably only meant for you.

"I'm going to free you from Vindice. I will not give up until you are free. I'm going to bail you out, and those guards won't stop me until I reach you. I promise."

My words shocked you. I took that moment to stare at your eyes. Has anyone told you how beautiful they were? You look amazing with heterochromatic eyes. They seemed as if they could cry any moment, despite any mood you would be in. How is it that you could keep yourself from crying with those eyes? I think they would look more beautiful if you were actually crying.

Then, I could see the real you.

A smirk coming from you snap me from my thoughts. I suddenly look down, finding the floor dazzling. You grab my hand, intertwining your gloved fingers with my bare fingers and that was what caused me to look back at you. Your expression to a warmer one and you had a genuine smile on your face. My heart was beating once more, but your next words were what made me even more elated.

"I'd like that."

The first thing I did when I returned to the past was confront Reborn. I asked him if there were any way to free you from Vindice. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. He said that anyone would be foolish to defy the Vindice guards, saying that if I did anything to them then I would result in their prison like how you were.

"I don't care whatever happens to me! I want to free him, and I'll do whatever it takes to do that! Do you not understand how much I want this, Reborn? I will do everything in my power until he gains freedom. I can't let him suffer by himself for ten years in that cold prison like he did in the future. I...want to set him free, Reborn. I _need_ to set him free."

He smirked at me. He shook his head and turned to the side to see Lambo and I-Pin grabbing my mom's attention. It was probably that loving scene that had him change his mind and let me be on my way to rescue. He told me the location of the prison and everything, also wishing me good luck.

I didn't want anyone else to come with me. I didn't want them to be hurt for my selfish reasons. If anything, I should be the one to deal with the trouble. But there was more to this and just that. I wanted to free you _myself_. Maybe this was too selfish, but I didn't care. I wanted to be the person to rescue you and your freedom was all that mattered to me. You didn't deserve any more suffering. If anything, you deserved to be living a life more happier than I am.

Thanks to Reborn's instructions, finding Vindice was easier than I thought. Sure, I had to go through the guards but that was not my biggest concern. Not wanting to get into any unnecessary fights, I quietly made my way through the maze. From what I remembered, you were in some dark room with no light. Judging from my observations, I figured they have thrown you in the basement.

It seemed too easy getting to you. The hallways were completely deserted and there were no traps around, no cameras, no anything. Were they purposely making things easy for me? Because that's what my Hyper Intuition was telling me.

And, of course, my intuition had to be right. Those three blasted Vindice guards ambushed me once I entered your room. Luckily, I was able to evade the attack just in time before I was killed that instance. After all, I had a promise to fulfill to you. Remember? I wasn't going to die before you got to see me again. You didn't allow that to happen, and neither should I.

_I promised I would rescue you and free you. You don't deserve this punishment. You're the last person that does. I don't care if you went to hell six times. I don't care if you confronted Satan six times. You saved me and helped me in your own way when no one else saw. I will protect you._

Thinking about you always makes my fire grow brighter. I was fighting rashly and launching my attacks everywhere. No matter how crazy my fighting style was, my attacks always made a hit. Getting hit by their powerful attacks almost caused me no damage. No, they did but I didn't feel anything. All I felt was my ignited emotions. All I had running through my head was saving you.

I didn't bother to wait for my X-Burner to match up perfectly. All I did was launch flames in all sorts of directions, breaking the machine that kept you captive and hitting those unforgivable guards at random places. They were probably the most powerful people I've ever faced. Even though I've grown to even defeat the qualified candidate for the Sky Mare Ring, these guys were out of my league.

However, I couldn't give up. I promised you, didn't I? I wanted to see you free, as much as you wanted to be so yourself. Your freedom is too important to me. Until that happens, I won't die. You were the one to help me make it this far. For you, I'll go greater distances.

Neglecting the fight after that thought, I rushed to the glass tank you in and punched it with my gloved hands endlessly as I pleaded for mercy on you and let tears fall once more. I could feel elemental flames burning on my back, but I didn't care. Before I die, I had to break this prison of yours. If I continued the fight on my own, I wouldn't have made it. This was the last thing I had to do for you. This was nothing, compared to what you've gone through, anyway.

Then, I heard a noise. The loud crack of your tank made me feel at ease right then. Though the fight never ended, hearing the one noise I've been wanting to hear made me let go of everything. By that you were free – you didn't have to suffer anymore. This was your chance to escape.

You are the mist that traps others. Others shouldn't trap you.

Water directly hit me, sending me to harshly hit the wall. It seemed Vindice couldn't escape the sudden flood, either, since they were on the floor soaked to the bone (did they have any?). We are all immobilized, but I was at a worse state. I tried to control myself, blocking the light to devour me whole. I had to see you one last time before I disappeared.

I could hear someone coughing, and I automatically realized it was you. I forced my eyes to open and I let out a wheezing gasp. You were crawling to me with pained eyes. Seeing you like this made me want to cry, which I did. Why weren't you using your powers to run away? Why were you coming to me? My throat started burning intensely so I couldn't tell you to run off. You continued making you way to me, despite your weak body.

It took a while for you to finally get to me. With a bit of strength, you managed to pick yourself up and embrace me tightly. We must look pathetic right now - I was unable to move anything and letting my enervated state lean onto your already weak body for support. But, I didn't want to leave my current position. Even though you were trapped in water for so long, you still felt so warm...

You took your bare hand and brushed your thumb against my cheek. Your other hand stroked my wet hair so gently. Your actions were so gentle right now that I couldn't believe it was you at first. Yet, your touch felt so natural on me...and yet so painful.

"Don't die," you plead. "Don't die, don't die, don't die."

This is the first time I saw you cry.

"Don't die," you say one last time.

The only response I have for you is smiling faintly. Because a second after that, my life was gone. I guessed you cried loudly after I left, which is very different from your usual personality. Was I the first person you truly opened up to? If I was, I'm glad. Even though you haven't mentioned anything about yourself to me, I was able to understand so much about you. I learned so much about you in our silent relationship.

You and only you, Rokudo Mukuro.

**. . .**

He still hated everyone in the mafia, and that included the Vongola Family itself. But no matter how much he hated everyone to the core, Mukuro found himself standing against the wall on the far backside of the large room where the funeral was held. He watched others go up to the coffin and say some final words to the now dead boss.

Mukuro waited and waited, until there was not a single soul left. He silently approached the wooden coffin, glaring at it as if the inanimate object stared back with equal hate. The staring contest went on for a while until the illusionist was sure he had won the silly match.

"You're a fool, you know."

No answer.

"How could you risk your life for someone like me? Gods, you're only fucking fourteen years old. You had a whole damn life ahead of you...and yet you decide to risk it for someone like me. I can't even let out a laugh in some serious situation for once."

No answer.

"You know, I won't forgive you now that you died. I never got a chance to control your body. Who am I supposed to use? You were the perfect person to take advantage of."

Silence.

"Fine, I lied. I helped out during that Ring battle because I wanted to find out more about you. That's what you've been trying to do, as well, right? Then we're both fools. Look at what happened to us now - you, dead; me, about to cry my fucking heart out. Do you feel accomplished now? For the first time in my _whole_ fucking life, you made me feel _human _emotions."

His heart hurt so badly. Still, he got a chance to fly freely. Does good things always come with a price? He swore under his breath.

"You can find out for yourself what I wanted to say for a long time. You're smart enough to do that, right? Then we'll leave it at that."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet no one missed me, lol! 'sokay because I didn't miss me either. :<strong>**D** **Well, all I got to say is that I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and I will try my hardest working on my other stories. School and my mom isn't making things any better for me right now. :( **

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
